


Creepypasta Omegaverse

by wolfd3mon99



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfd3mon99/pseuds/wolfd3mon99
Summary: A one shot and or short stories with the mix of Creepypasta and Omegaverse.Crossed posted from Wattpad.Not mine.The creators name is @AnyominousOne001Requests are open.





	Creepypasta Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StinkKat001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/gifts).



THESE ARE THE BASIC RULES/INFORMATION THAT I HAVE FOR NOW.  
1\. You may pick the characters which can be up to one or as many as you want.

2\. You can choose the dynamics of said characters.

3\. I’m not picky or whatsoever the story be about so you can just sprang at me with your ideas for it.

4\. The story doesn’t always have to include smut though I am perfectly fine with it and try my best with it, I can do other things to which you prefer like for example, friendship and others.

5\. NO bashing at other ships and or other people’s ideas for what they want so be nice

6\. This will be a ship war free zone


End file.
